Kiss of the Butterfly
by Lady Twi
Summary: They had lost everything, these three Gryffindors and three Slytherins. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Amber swore they would never return. Not allow themselves to be hurt again...But the ones who had Betrayed them...wanted them back. Looking for Beta...
1. Unknown Order Members' Conversation

**Title: Kiss of the Butterfly**

**Rating: NC17**

**Summary:**

**The War was supposed to have some facts that couldn't be changed. Everyone –knew- that Harry and his two best friends were going to save them. Everyone –knew- that Harry, Hermione and Ron would be on the Light Side. Everyone –knew- that those three would always fight for Right.**

**And what Harry, Ron and Hermione had always –known- was that they would have the support they needed from all of their friends. **

**But, one incident of being where they shouldn't and the three… The three find themselves alone. Kicked out of everything they have known, with only three fellow witches and wizards…who are supposed to be…untrustworthy. **

**Now years later, the six have a New Life. One that they guard fiercely.**

**Only, now the ones who Betrayed them want them back. Want to make amends and for Harry, Ron and Hermione to return to…their Duties to the Wizarding World again.**

'Where the Hell were you?'

'Trying to save your ass, where else? What is it with your inability to keep yourself from being discovered by Muggle cops?'

'Shouldn't have been-'

'There was a loud explosion! They're not Aurors!'

A snort.

'Can't keep this from them for much longer. Not after what happened-'

'It's been smoothed over already. The Idiot has already –convinced- them that they couldn't have seen what they thought they saw… Definitely no dragons roaring overhead while the train burned.'

'Doubt they'll be so lucky with the next one.'

'Still going ahead with the evacuation?'

'Need to protect as many as possible.'

'Even if they aren't one of Us?'

'The Hand is still extended.'

'For how much longer? After last time-'

'That will be decided at the next Meeting. Until then…'

'We tease the shit out of them until we drive them out again?'

'Not allowed on the Grounds. On any of the Grounds.'

Another snort.

'Pity it's been decided that they will live.'

'Pity it's been decided that they should.'


	2. Love Letters & Remembrances

**5****th**** August 1998**

**Dear Star Light. **

**Star Bright. **

**My first Star, who I saw That Night. **

**Just one Summer that let me see your Light,**

**But I will be forever grateful, for that Night…**

**I suck at poems; could hardly compete with your favourite ones, even if they are a bit morbid. Yes, that especially includes Edgar Allen Poe. And you know why.**

**Don't argue.**

**And don't brood over this until I see you tonight for our impromptu date. You shouldn't be able to, anyway. Percy's agreed to help you with any extra work for the Elders, so you can't get out of this.**

**Haven't seen you properly in two months because of those bleeding Death Eaters; any extra assignments you've managed to gain with your temper is not getting in the way.**

**So, don't try to –scare- away Percy, have any –discussions- with the Elders or anyone else and see you tonight at five by the Swinging Pendulum. **

**And don't bite your lip in anger. **

**Just makes you cuter-**

His fingers curled around the parchment. If he hadn't already applied several heavy duty Indestructible Charms it would have worn away by now. Ripped, ink faded and mere dust in his hands.

But it had been the only item to escape his wrath. Everything else has been burned. Scorched beyond recognition and then carried away by the far winds.

This one hadn't. Managed to fall in between the drawer and the small inside space of the desk…

And not discovered again until he had realised…

Maybe it would have been better if he never had. Simply let it only be his own memories to scream, stamp and remind him of his own stupidity without… Without having this letter as well…

Double-edged sword. It would have been taken away from him by his concerned family and friends only they remembered… or at least, they believed he had been worse before.

So, he kept it. Carried it in his pocket when he had to be on the move. Placed under his pillow when he was granted the luxury of his own bed.

Always with him.

Always reminding him…

All of them had dealt with it differently. He needed the letter.

His sister needed the scraps she could find of what They had used to be. Had stitched it all together…

Still too many ghosts haunting their groups.

Still too many past mistakes… killing them slowly.

Night.

Sometimes it was a time to forget. She could fall into dreams of the Better Times and wallow in What Used to Be.

Or else she would be unable to.

Kick the covers off before pulling them back over on her again. Switch from side to side as she holds back her sighs. Though why she would bother as…

He always heard anyway. Waited for undeniable proof before he would call it. She could be completely still, keeping her breaths even as she fought back sobs and he…

His hand would rest on her. A slight squeeze as she tried to regain her composure.

She never knew if he would try to go any further. Sometimes he'd draw her closer to him, try to pull her into his arms so that he could comfort her properly in his bed. Other times, it was only a single touch, left there for a few moments before he would return to his own bed.

She used to venture downstairs, hide herself away in the shadows of the living room after raiding the kitchen. But that only added to the number who would notice her being up.

Bad enough with….

Worse when either of the two did.

Each had their own Darkness to hide from.

Each had their own way of dealing with it.


	3. The Betrayed Perri

Perri paused, grey eyes watching from his position by the doorway. He wasn't angry enough to go any closer. He did value his skin over any advantage he may have if he physically awoke her.

And he could simply throw something at her. Soft, of course and hardly becoming…

But worth the argument he would have with Christian later. The rest of the group were content enough to just watch him get his ass kicked by Christian again.

Yelled at in a confined space as Christian prepared dinner. Christian knew better than to have Perri –help- him.

The list of exactly who could cook out all of them was still very small. Add in who was in the apartment…

Adela's reprieve was more for their own sanity and to not lose body parts, rather than the more edible meals she could produce. Her refusal to ask for help-

'Don't even have a pillow in your hand,' cut in a voice from behind him.

Perri shivered.

Still had enough of an effect on him, even with just the simple tone of his voice. Something he'd never have admitted years before, but the blasted old saying…

Perri's lips twitched.

Unfortunately true.

'Unless you're willing to sacrifice your _pristine _skin?' added the voice, the wood creaking underneath his feet as he stepped closer to Perri.

Perri's body responded again.

Another shiver. Another reason for the hint of amusement in the other boy's voice.

Another little prick of anger for Perri at being the one forced to wake up Susieve. He'd been looking forward to this one afternoon off-!

Yet Ric's inability to rein in his childish streak of having to argue with everybody-!

'Seems like you are,' said the voice, giving Perri a push as they moved around him.

But then gave Perri his needed space. Stood a foot away by Perri's side (still within touching distance unfortunately) but at least…wasn't right there.

Did not need Chrys (who had slammed the door when he had arrived several hours before) to be given an excuse. He should have remained in the bedroom, rather than venture out when Perri had slipped up to the second floor.

Perri hadn't wanted to catch Chrys' attention.

'If you wish to volunteer?' hissed Perri, turning his head to gaze at the dark haired boy next to him.

Or, man Perri guessed now. The years had passed, no matter what any of them have wished and now…

Now they were all supposedly adults.

Perri's lips curled as the green eyes of Chrys met his through long bangs.

'Heartily volunteer your skin,' replied Chrys.

Perri snorted softly.

'Not yours to volunteer,' he said.

Damn smirk. One that Chrys used to be unable to pass off (looked more as if he was either constipated or else a five year old trying to act) but too much practice…

And actual reasons to use it…

'Not what _you _said last night,' murmured Chrys, narrowing his eyes as he cocked his head.

'Only an asshole uses that against someone,' replied Perri.

Chrys' eyes lightened as he laughed.

'What else would you expect from someone like me?' he said.

Golden Boy who was viewed like a God, treated as a child, expected to be a Hero and then…

'Adel won't be pleased that she isn't an influence anymore,' said Perri.

'Hardly think her influence wouldn't make me one even more,' said Chrys.

Perri glared at him.

'She should have punched you back then,' said Perri. 'Insufferible little git-'

Chrys' laughter broke through Perri's tirade, bouncing off the wall as it resonated through the apartment, and undoubtedly through the thin walls into all the other living spaces contained in this building.

'Just wake her up!' screamed up the voice of Christian, accompanied by a bang as he threw something at the kitchen wall.

Wouldn't dare interrupt Adela's studying any further by having it fly past her.

'Stop flipping fooling around!' added Christian.

Shaking his head, Chrys' chuckled trailed off as he reached over and poked Perri.

Perri growled.

'Don't touch me!' Perri hissed.

'You deserved to be punched,' interrupted Chrys, with another smirk. 'And there's been countless times that Adel's shown me the –light-.'

Chrys made inverted commas with his fingers at the last word.

Adela's version of proving a point had only ever been hinted at back in their Third Year. Now that she'd dropped the pretence of being consumed by rules…

She only followed her own rules now.

'Not often enough,' said Perri.

'Oh for fuck sake,' whistled through the strained voice of the figure in the bottom bunk (undoubtedly through clenched teeth), 'what the two of you do at night is not fit for anyone else's ears! So shut up!'

Chrys snorted.

'Got you to admit you're awake,' he said, glancing down at her.

'Not,' replied the girl.

Chrys raised an eyebrow.

'You're speaking,' he said.

The blankets shifted, one pale hand visible for a moment as the cloth was pulled further over her head.

'At Perri's expense,' she muttered.

Since when had that ever concerned Chrys? Any means necessary…even used all those years ago when Chrys was supposed-

'Get up Sus,' cut in Chrys. 'Dinner is nearly ready.'

'Ric's not home,' said the girl.

'He'll be home soon,' said Chrys. 'Up!'

More movement from the bed. What could almost pass as a shrug and then…

'Fuck off!' growled the girl.

Chrys strode to the bunk beds, leaning down as he grabbed the blankets tucked tightly underneath the legs of Susieve and pulled. Bare legs exposed and suddenly…

Successful kick on Chrys' knee.

Chrys hissed.

A sharp slap on the aggressor's legs. Chrys blocking the next lashing of the legs with his elbow (bit back groan when she connected), grabbing her leg as she retracted it with her own squeak of pain and then…pulled.

Half of Susieve's body tumbled out of bed, dragging her covers with it.

'Chrys!' shrieked Susieve, her voice breaking. 'You fucker!'

'Up, Sus!' snarled Chrys, stepping back as she landed hard onto the floor.

Dodging another kick, Chrys took hold of Susieve's other leg as he braced himself before lifting her lower body up. She squirmed in his grasp, pounding the floor with her fists as she continued to try and hit him.

'Some help, please!' snapped Chrys, twisting his head to glare at Perri.

Perri rolled his grey eyes as he snorted.

'Complete over-kill,' Perri answered. 'You don't need me.'

'I need you to-!' said Chrys as he jerked his arm to block yet another attempt of Susieve to hurt him.

'What the fuck are both of your problems!' yelled Christian as he stormed past Perri, shoving Perri as he did so, and slapped Chrys on the back of the head. Chrys' jerk in reaction gave Susieve the needed chance to pull one of her legs free and she rebounded it on the ground to slam her foot back into Chrys' shin.

'What's yours?' roared Chrys, doing a little dance on one foot as he avoided her next round.

'All I asked was for Sus to be woken up!' said Christian. 'Not dragged out of bed and attacked!'

'Not all of us just have to ask her nicely!' said Chrys.

'Highly doubt you even tried!' said Christian.

Eyes flaring and breath whistling, Chrys swore under his breath before raising the one remaining Susieve's leg he held up higher, and then threw it on the floor. Susieve let out yet another shriek of pain before scooting away until her back was up against the bottom bunk bed.

'Take over for Adel, Chrys!' snapped Christian. 'Prove you can be useful at something!'

Chrys jutted out his chin, snarling out another curse as he stomped off, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

And then Christian was glaring at Perri.

'You were the one who was supposed to be waking her,' Christian said as the heavy foot falls of Chrys' feet thumped the entire apartment.

'I was,' said Perri.

Might have still been contemplating but anything concerning Susieve…always did.

'And couldn't do it without involving Chrys?' said Christian. 'After his day-'

'He came in here looking for another fight,' said Perri.

'And so you decided to just exchange witty rebate until Chrys lost his temper?' said Christian.

'Why the fuck would I want to be anywhere near Chrys when he's like this?' said Perri.

'Then why the fuck would you let Chrys near Sus?' snapped Christian.

Growling under his breath, Christian ran his fingers through his tangled hair as he bit his bottom lip. His head dipped, attention fixed on the floor before he raised it again to stare at Perri.

'Get downstairs,' Christian said. 'Stay away from the kitchen and from Adel. She's in her own little snit because of her studying being interrupted because I had to deal with the two of you's temper tantrum.'

Susieve's own little Guardian Angel, complete with his own unwanted past. But who could sympathise more with Susieve than someone else who had…?

But fuck it.

Leave it to Christian to sink back into what he couldn't have.

Turning on his heel, Perri threw the door back open. Didn't storm. He _never _would throw such a childish strop because bloody Christian was trying to order him around.

No one told him what to do.

He was still…

Half-way down the stairs and Perri… He might have to re-term it all. Even with Adela's over-sensitive hearing, especially when she was doing something she considered important, the glare he was on the receiving end of…

Reminded him that even with his best attempts, he couldn't hide it. Not all of it. Still too many ways for it to slip out and…

Perri's step slowed and softened. The stairs creaked in a more monotone tone as he carried on, earning him the slightest of nods from Adela, before she returned her attention on the enormous textbook on her lap.

On the dry and boring subject the book managed to turn everything into, even… Wasn't it the French Revolution? Adela had murmured something about borrowing a book from the local library a few days before, to help with one of her classes.

The one she had chosen, she had assured Ric, was much more capable of explaining than the textbook the professor had insisted upon.

Sometimes, Perri wished he had decided to follow her route. Returned to school to-

'Chrys!' hissed Adela, her shoulders hunched as her thing fingers gripped the edges of the textbook so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 'One more huff and not only will I be taking over dinner, but I'm kicking you out of the apartment and you can get food from somewhere else!'

Perri had barely heard the slight huff from the kitchen. But for Adela…it had been enough.

Still didn't explain-

'If you weren't at the library-' snapped back Chrys' voice.

'You'd still have to be taking care of it!' interrupted Adela. 'I'm not the reason you're stuck in the kitchen!'

'Certainly not helping matters!'

'Chrys! How many times do I have to tell you that you need to find an outlet for all that anger? Your boss is an asshole! Congrats! Quite a few of my teachers are too! So figure out a way to deal with it!'

'What I want to do is-!'

'Is not legal, Chrys! Something else!'

A round of curses (French this time) from the kitchen as something was smashed against another hard surface.

Perri quirked an eyebrow.

Better not be any of the crockery. Susieve and Adela were complete –girls- when it came to the few breakable items within their apartment.

Even if such things rarely survived any of their…day to day lives. There was a reason behind the rest of them insisting on tin plates and cups.

But those two wanted _something _nice within their possessions.

'How about I drive you to the library? You can study there and I can find ways to _dismantle _all the clocks in the building?' growled Chrys.

A snort from Adela.

'And why would I want to go there? No one knows the meaning of silence in a library. Might as well try to study in a tube station in the middle of rush hour!' she hissed.

'Then since you can't achieve the silence you need,' cut in the voice of Christian, 'why don't you take a break? After dinner we'll all be too full to make too much noise. You can study then.'

Voice of reason.

Of some sort.

Perri leaned against the arm of the chair, sitting half on, half off as he watched Christian at the mid ledge of the stairs. Tucked underneath Christian's arm, her body latched to his side, he slowly _helped _Susieve down the last few steps.

Susieve's eyes were barely open. Only a small glimpse of her grey-blue eyes underneath thick eyelashes. Hunched over, she looked even smaller than she was, already towered over by the rest of the group.

And once again…lost.

What the Hell had her dreams been about last night?


	4. Daily Prophet & Unknown Speaker

**-Despite numerous reports from citizens living around Victoria Station, the Prime Minister has once again denied all rumours of persons outside of The Ministry carrying out unknown tasks in the area. Prime Minster Fudge assured the public that only warranted Ministry Officials, strengthening the entrance to Victoria Green, a smaller shopping area for the more specific clients, were currently working on the building. These much needed repairs have resulted in only the Muggle area of Victoria Station being open to the public for the past two weeks but the Prime Minister promises that within the next month, the shopping district will be available for all witches and wizards' needs. He has thanked the public for their patience in ensuring Victoria Green continues to live up to the expectations it has promised since its' first construction back in 1854-**

**Article contained within The Daily Prophet by reporter ****Aloysius Wrench, 5****th**** May 2002**

Crumpled into a ball. It couldn't expect any better. The need for the Idiot and all his Lapdogs for control extended beyond the pamphlets they were careful to distribute frequently to try and make sure that their public slept peacefully at night with the knowledge that there was nothing for them to fear.

No monsters in the night, plotting their demise while The Ministry frantically worked behind the scenes, hiding all the working of the Darkness while at the same time ineffectively trying to defeat the Darkness themselves.

But who ever said that the Idiot and his Lapdogs were brought into office for their brains?

Unless it was to ensure that they remained in power. Their tight fist on all public arenas, especially when it was the distribution of knowledge such as in the well-read Daily Prophet, was their arena. What they were best at.

What they were even more intuitive with than the dirty dealings to increase their power. Their wealth.

The article only hinted on the true concern of the witches and wizards who lived around Victoria Station. The bustle of activity that seemed unwarranted if Victoria Green was only being upgraded in better security due to trouble that had nothing to do with the actual War. They realised that not that many witches and wizards were needed, and certainly not concerning the hours they kept.

The Order wasn't trying to hide what they were doing from the Others. They'd given up even bothering.

The only ones they were trying to hide the reality of the War from were the Muggles. The ones who couldn't fight back, even with all their supposed superior weapons.

So the steady flow of Fighters in and out, carrying possessions, essentials, food, anything that the survivors who were camped in Richmond Park could use until…

Too many involved in the Battle. If it could be called that.

It was more of a slaughter, even if The Order had been able to respond quickly enough.

Too many dead.

Too many wounded.

And the only place they could hide all of them…was Richmond Park.

So that's where the survivors remained, while desperate Talks were carried out through the country. Not only of how had it happened and how to deal with it…

But also why?

Why had the Death Eaters attacked the train at that very moment?

Why had it been _that_ influx of Creatures fleeing that the Death Eaters had attacked?

Why had they made the entire Battle so public?

Too many questions and not enough hours for them to be answered. Only slight gain had been made since the Battle and while the Major Discussions continued, The Order mourned who had been lost.


	5. The Betrayed Adela

'And which one of us doesn't dream?' muttered Adela, shifting her feet underneath her.

The couch was, as always, her favourite place to study from. Comfortable seat and the arms wide enough for her to rest any essentials she might need while she did so. The method of replacing them was nearby as well.

And silence…

There was a better chance of her being able to study in near quiet.

The Group had learnt quickly not to let her be disturbed, even concerning the trouble that knocked at their door. All _visitors _were dealt with elsewhere if possible, even if was Nondle.

Especially if it was Nondle.

A hiss of agreement from Chrys, leaning up against the doorframe of the kitchen.

'We all dream,' Chrys added. 'Of cabbages, kings and-'

'Not of bullshit like that,' interrupted Christian, pulling himself up from the slight hovering air he always adopted around Susieve when she was…poorly. 'Learn to use sarcasm properly, especially if it is over Those Dreams.'

Chrys' nose twitched, green eyes flaring but his temper…held.

He was currently in the middle of one of his longest bouts of anger in quite some time.

Therefore the entire discussion…needed to be defused. Dreams made Chrys…edgy.

Even more likely to lose his cool.

'Since when have Those Dreams been spoken about before we're fully fed?' cut in Adela. 'Or when not all of us are here, despite the added tantrums.'

Any control they had gained over the years was barely anything more than a thin grasp. Emotions both served and nearly destroyed them and made them… unable to be socialable.

Even among each other, the need to be alone pressed against them constantly. They each had their own places to –hide-, within the apartment and in the surrounding area.

It was generally always respected, unless-

'You'd want Ric anywhere near Chrys?' said Christian.

Perri snorted.

'You want to be the one to tell Ric that he wasn't here when we talked about it?' he hissed.

'He hardly takes it any better,' said Christian.

'I hardly doubt any of us take it well,' snapped Adela, 'but that doesn't mean we leave someone out.'

Picking out each other's faults was still a luxury they could ill afford, but a continuous method of making sure no one outstripped the other. The best way for equal ground.

'Besides,' Adela drawled, watching Perri's eyes narrow at the _reminder _of old, 'we're all stuck in the same old shit, so if one of us needs more than a day off…'

At least two days, no matter what the consequences. None of them could afford to miss work or classes, but Susieve…could barely take care of herself. The Group had long ago admitted that the only way for Susieve to remain alive, even if it was a poor excuse of one, was to…

'I don't need time off,' crept in the soft voice of Susieve.

Barely there. Her voice stretching thin over every syllable as if she had screamed it away the night before.

But they would have heard it if she had.

They always did.

Made Adela wonder-

'You don't get a say in this,' said Perri. 'So-'

'Still a complete fucker over all of this,' interrupted Christian, glaring at Perri. 'What happened to you working on your _people's _skills?'

Chrys snorted.

'Got lost with his sense,' he muttered. 'Still thinks a cheese toastie counts as dinner.'

'And you are any better?' said Perri. 'Who likes pickles, ketchup and bread and keeps trying to convince the rest of us to eat it?'

Chrys' lips curled as he gave Perri the finger.

Adela groaned as she rolled her eyes.

All they bloody needed was to begin another never-ending conversation of delight and wonder over their cooking habits again. There was a reason why there was a rota.

Just because none of them had known how to cook properly before didn't give any excuse for the awful combinations that were created in the name of experimentation. Hell, Adela had thought that they were bad before, what with Ric…

No.

Not that.

She wouldn't remember _that_.

'Well tonight won't be any of those,' interrupted Christian with a sigh. 'It's a proper meal, greens and everything.'

'Better not be sprouts,' said Chrys. 'That's still not allowed in the house.'

'I wasn't the one who went shopping this week,' said Christian. 'Ric did. So I highly doubt it.'

Adela snorted.

Ric was the –reason- why sprouts, along with a few other vegetables weren't eaten. He certainly wasn't the worse one out of all of them on his list of Don't Eats, but still…

'When is Ric due home anyway?' said Chrys, yawning softly.

'Whenever Izzo has calmed down enough to let him leave,' said Perri.

'Shouldn't you know when his detention is going to be over?' said Christian. 'You must have heard her screeching at him.'

'I generally try to block out her voice,' said Chrys.

'Then try Adela,' said Christian. 'She would have.'

Adela groaned.

'Keep me out of it,' she said. 'If you two want to snipe at each other, go ahead.'

Perri raised an eyebrow.

'You're the one who knows the answer,' he said.

'Then maybe if you are so –keen- about finding it,' Adela said, 'you should be nicer about it.'

Perri snorted.

'I'm not the one asking.'

'It's thrown out to the lot of you,' said Adela.

Perri threw a glance at her, one that hinted strongly that he was turning through his head whether he should smirk, or roll his eyes at her.

Chrys sighed.

'But did you, Adel?' he cut in.

Adela glared at him.

He widened his bright green eyes, as if his –I'm just the poor little boy you remember from old- was going to sway her. As if that ever worked.

All right.

So maybe it did work.

Sometimes.

Adela mumbled under her breath a few choice curse words.

Damn that boy.

And then there was that –damn- smirk. Of all the points he could adapt from Perri… It just had to be that.

'Come on, Adel,' added Chrys. She could feel the entire –grumbling dark cloud- fall off him as he drifted into one of his most annoying ways of trying to get information from her. 'You know you want to prove that you pick up every little bit of information that is useful for us.'

Adela's brown eyes narrowed.

'And that is all of a sudden when Ric is going to be back?' said Adela.

Chrys shrugged.

'Quicker we get fed,' he said, 'the quicker we can talk.'

A soft groan from Susieve.

'Already told you,' she said in a soft voice. 'We don't need to talk about this.'

'You're dreaming again, Sus,' interrupted Christian.

Susieve pushed against Christian, weakly but Christian's hold on her… He wasn't going to let go of her.

'Everyone has bloody dreams,' she hissed.

'Not like you do,' muttered Christian.

Closing her eyes, Susieve breathed heavily as her body went completely limp. As if…all the life had gone out of her.

She would no longer fight.

Susieve could barely fight.

She was a mere shadow of who she used to be. Of who she had become after-

'I god damn hate that bloody bitch!' roared a voice.

The small apartment was filled with the smash of the front door re-bounding off the corridor's wall followed by angry stomps as a red haired, thin boy cursed his way into the living room. Tripping over the edge of the far couch lined up on the right-hand side, the man steadied himself before giving it a definitive kick.

'Should we make up a pillow to look like Izzy again?' drawled out Perri, raising an eyebrow. 'You can punch it a couple of times?'

With a growl, the boy curled his fingers into a fist, his light blue eyes narrowed as his lips moved into another round of curses.

'Better than taking it all out on the couch,' added Perri.

Chrys rolled his eyes.

'Perri,' he muttered.

Perri shot him a look.

'Less chance of him hurting himself,' replied Perri.

'Oh, for the love of…' hissed Christian. 'Keep such _helpful _hints to yourself Perri.'

The boy hissed.

'Not worth my time,' he muttered at Perri.

'You've hardly _ever _been worth mine, Ric,' said Perri.

And here went the entire –I'm better than you- that kept erupting around the guys. Forget the entire fact that they were all stuck in the same boat, that this didn't do anything to the group other than piss everyone off and was completely different to keeping everyone in line.

Oh no.

To the guys, this was a very important.

They'd never listen to exactly what Susieve and Adela thought over it.

'Don't start your bloody strutting again,' Adela said. 'We're all tired. We're all hungry. You can start that nonsense when I'm not around.'

'So I didn't miss dinner?' said Ric, his voice defaulting to…

Adela sighed.

As always, food over-rode even the stinkiest of Ric's moods. Despite the fact that he was over the entire –still growing- boy part of his life, Ric still ate as though every single bit of his body just absorbed it to keep up with his high level of energy.

And unfortunately, Ric didn't seem to be able to get even a bit chubby considering all the food he ate.

'It just got the finishing touches,' murmured Chrys. 'Still hot and we convinced Adel to take a break.'

'I'm the one who decided to, Chrys,' said Adela.

'With no book throwing this time?' said Ric, the slightest trace of laughter.

Adela rolled her eyes.

It hadn't _hit _him that hard. Ric had to stop trying to claim that it had.

Healed over in a few days anyway.

'Actually managed it peacefully,' said Perri. 'No bruises. No breaking of belongings. No real screaming…'

He shrugged.

'Did quite well considering it was Adela,' Perri added.

Adela glared at him.

Oh aren't you _so _cute.


	6. Letter & London Order Member's Musings

**13 May 2002**

… **Latest reports have indicated that the Idiot has decided to keep an eye on the supposed disturbance, despite the fact that he agreed to –allow- us free rein there. He knows what will happen if he puts his nose where it wasn't wanted. Last time we didn't lift a finger when his BBS were attacked.**

**Poor baby.**

**But we should be able to sneak past him and any of his Aurors easily enough. Despite their best efforts, their check points are a joke.**

**Wouldn't notice if a dragon flew overheard no doubt.**

**And the Others won't be able to give any of that government additional information. A deal was struck. Doesn't matter if the Idiot learns of it or not, but it should mean that there won't be any more protests of the Others to any newspapers.**

**Only one small insignificant reporter of The Daily Prophet to worry about. Should be easy enough. Someone has already been dispatched to deal with that.**

**Heard of the little flare-up. Just remember that the stupid one is still allergic to oranges.**

**Agas**

Word travels fast.

Rumours even more so.

There only has to be a hint that maybe something isn't what it seems and all the little gossip demons come out in full force. Complete overload of information and the problem lies with exactly how to sift through it all, and find the small traces of truth.

And this latest one…

This titbit has been making its rounds for quite a few years now. Such a big one always did, but as time had passed…

It had been thrown into the back burner.

Only now…

Now there were new rumours that they had been seen.

That there were new sightings of the ones…

I wondered what shape this one would take.

The ones desperately searching were like bull terriers. They had followed every single lead they could find once they had realised…

It had all fallen to nothing.

Not found.

No new news.

Until now.

So where would this lead? Would this be one of the times when they learn something that would help them? Where they could gain some peace…?

Who knew?

I was simply just one who had heard and passed it on. No new instructions since…

So I waited.

I continued my little walks through the city of London and soaked up any new rumours. New information I could find.

Maybe I would find out more later on that could help.

That could gain me a bit more leniency with…them.

Maybe.


	7. The Betrayers Fred & George

One quick sheath of the dagger and…

It was over. At least this Battle was. The Death Eaters wouldn't make another attempt in this area of Diagon Alley unless they could reclaim the corner shop again. Or, the shell of the shop. There wasn't much left.

Both Sides had been wounded badly with the Battle. The Death Eaters might not have gained ground but it wasn't as though The Order had enough Members left holed up in Diagon Alley to be able to fight back. If the Death Eaters managed to increase their numbers…

But, that wasn't a certainty. Not only because it was pessimistic (and Hell if you couldn't cling to something then you'd be killed soon enough) but all involved in the War knew that… Never knew what would be thrown at you.

Could never ascertain even what would happen the next day.

I glanced over at my Fighting Partner. The one who had slumped against the wall of the crumbling building once we had gained some distance between ourselves and the other Groups of Fighters… Couldn't show weakness, especially towards others who relied on you to be at your best when making a Stand against Death Eaters.

Then doubt would set in, and a Collective Groups of Fighters who didn't believe they could depend on each other to give the Group the best fighting chance… Those were the ones that were hit with rumours. The ones that were refused to be included in Missions until…

The number of Fighters left after all of these years had dwindled. No matter how hard The Order and all its World Wide Affiliates recruited, they couldn't make up the numbers that were killed. And so every Member…

Being the only two of our Kata (Group) currently Stationed in Diagon Alley earned us less room for such signs of weakness. Too many strangers and Allies who cared more for our Fighting abilities than for our emotional welfare. There was only the small hole in the wall that the two of us slept in that could be viewed as a place…where we could relax.

'Only one little report to fill out,' muttered my Fighting Partner, scrubbing his forehead (and the lumps of his grimy hair that fell over it) with his fist, 'to send off and then I can bloody well remind myself what this –sleep- thing is.'

I snorted in reply.

'So replying to our _dear _sister isn't on the agenda?' I said, stifling a yawn as my body informed me that it had _definitely _passed the three day limit I had imposed on myself over reasonable lack of rest.

When had I last slept anyway? This Battle with the Death Eaters had lasted a day and a half (there had been the fall of night), but before that… There had been that influx of Aurors, caught by the Scouts on the old entrance into Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron had long ago stopped serving as a viable…point of entry.

'She's lifted her nose from _those _books in the library?' said my Fighting Partner, raising an eyebrow as he fought against his own yawn. 'Who pulled her out this time?'

I shrugged, before realising that the pulled muscle in my back had not been –helped- along in its' healing with the last Battle. It was twinging ever more now, and undoubtedly…

Hell, Healer Olivia wouldn't have improved her bed-side manner since the last time I had been under her care.

'Arrived two days ago,' I muttered, 'so whoever it was arrived at Hogwarts just before then.'

'Could be anyone then,' said my Fighting Partner, 'but they did bring news if she's writing to us.'

My lips twitched.

But hopefully, not any that would pull her hopes up. She didn't depend on much to get her through her days anymore, but there was certain information she could learn about that would…cause problems.

If someone began spreading another rumour that-

'It won't be That,' cut in my Fighting Partner's cool voice, though it was tempered by anger. 'If it was That then…'

He gave a shake of his head.

'Then it wouldn't only be our sister writing to us,' he added.

No, it wouldn't only be our sister who would be unable to contain their excitement and would _have _to write to them. There would also be the eldest…

A gentle hand on my shoulder. No pressure of course. My Fighting Partner knew how much damage I had done to it.

'We can read it now,' murmured his Fighting Partner.

The –to make me feel better- was unsaid, but implied. I always felt as though… not enough had been done to make sure that the ones hurt by Their Leaving… Once the rage had died down, the emptiness that had been left behind…

Too many lives ruined because of…

'Get it out,' said my Fighting Partner. 'No one is going to disturb us here.'

Reason why the two had slipped into this alley in the first place. Far enough into the Grounds Controlled by Order Members to ensure safety, but also one that barely fit the pair of them.

A bit too cosy for other Groups.

But perfect for just two of a Kata scattered across the United Kingdom. It was the only good point to the Kata not being together.

At least they were all in the same country.

At one time…they hadn't been. His brother's reaction to his Loss had made him disappear. Run away from Hogwarts and… Merlin, it had three months before he had been tracked down. Nearly would have escaped again, only…

Bundled all of them together, kept them there until…

The end result hadn't been… what I had been hoping for. I hadn't wanted either of them out of my sight until I was sure that they were not just _on _the Road to Recovery, but were quite up there. But, I'd been over-ruled and…

'Hey,' whispered my Fighting Partner, gently touching my arm. 'Reading the letter will help. With everything. And dear brother of mine, you really need to sleep.'

He gave a wave with his other arm.

'Food,' he added, before leaning in to sniff my neck, 'and a wash…can come later.'

Couldn't fight against the twitch of my mouth. He was worse off than me in the smell department. He had slipped and fell in the remains of something as we had ducked behind one of The Order's barriers. But…

He did have a point.

Knowing what was in our sister's letter would ease my mind enough that I could…

'Along with the report back to the Elders,' said my Fighting Partner. 'We've got hardly anything different to report than anyone else, so I'm sure we can get a sleep in beforehand.'

I snorted.

Hardly something the Elders would agree with. The passing of information was one of their priorities. One that dominated over everything else. And usually I would agree, as that was what kept The Order and their Affiliates safe. But…

But I needed to look after myself first this time.

Slipping my hand into my waistband to pull out the little pouch hidden there, I carefully untied the string to tug out the carefully folded letter. I had already sent back the owl (undoubtedly this had pissed off my sister for not receiving instant mail back) to give me less to worry about. Didn't want her owl annoying me as that stupid thing had the no concept of self-preservation.

There was a reason why it had under the care of Magical Creature Specialists numerous times.

And first glance proved… that the owl's owner was just as bad.

**23rd September 2002**

**Dear TweedleDee and TweedleDum,**

**If I receive one more little present from either of you I'll… What part of I'm not interested in these little trinkets you keep finding in Diagon Alley do you not understand? I don't care if they are Muggle and will brighten up my Living Quarters. I have enough nonsense shit in there already, because you're not the only one who finds it all amusing-**

Well, if that was her first point of attack against them then maybe…? Maybe the news wasn't that bad. Maybe it wasn't something to be worried about.

**-When Sirius returned, he very kindly brought back a little treasure box. Exactly what he thought I could possibly put in there, I don't know.**

**Yes. Yes. I know. Remus has already pulled me aside. Told me how Sirius feels that he needs to overcompensate when it comes to me. But handing over my latest present before disappearing again…**

**I hate it when Sirius is up to something, especially when even Remus doesn't know. Finding Sirius in the library the next day, waist deep in books doesn't help matters. He wouldn't even let me sit near him. He went and secreted himself away in the far corners-**

I swore.

No, there was something to be troubled about. Not something new, this wasn't the first time that Sirius had been keeping something from everyone else, including Remus, but when Sirius fell back into that kind of nature…

Hell, it could be anything.

The last time Sirius had tried to hide himself from everyone else, he had taken to haunting the dungeons of all places until my eldest brother had returned to Hogwarts and…

I gave a slight shake of my head.

Last time, Sirius had come across information that… Merlin, they still didn't know who had written all those papers on the early movements of the Death Eaters. All had been compiled together even before the Second War had been Declared and had been…typed.

Who had had a typewriter in Hogwarts?

But Sirius had grabbed all the information those reports had provided, double-checked everything against the numerous logs kept in the Hogwarts library for safe-keeping and spoken to many people, and kept at it until…

No one was exactly sure how Remus had convinced Sirius to not spend nearly every minute of his life on it. How Remus had managed to lead Sirius onto other projects and now those papers…

Sirius only paid attention to it now…during his actual spare time.

What if-?

**-Remus isn't the only one who has had words with Sirius. McGonegall cornered him quick enough and threatened him with Detention. Told him it would be the entire Great Hall if he didn't spend more time with everyone else. That has brought him out more, but still…**

**He's going to be sent out again in another couple of days. I think the Elders hope that pulling him away from his resources that he loses himself in will keep him from starting it all over again, but… I highly doubt that. **

**Remus is trying to convince the Elders to let him accompany Sirius, but the Elders want him going out on a Task with Bill. I don't know what, no one will tell me.**

**Probably to make sure that I don't start asking to be allowed to do Tasks outside of Hogwarts again.**

**All Missions at the moment are short-term. The Elders are hoping that everyone will be finished by the time the next Hogwarts Meeting is. So I'm expecting both of you back at Hogwarts in a week's time.**

**If all goes well, I think Kingsley will be heading your way. He's currently bouncing from one Base to the other (his current health has caused him to be made into a Messenger until he finally recovers) but he'll be picking you up so that all three of you can arrive for the Meeting together. Not sure of the sense of this, but the Elders want it that way.**

**But that doesn't mean you can pass on –certain items- to him. He and the rest of the older Fighters do not –help- to cause mischief-**

I snorted.

Kingsley was one of our main suppliers, distributers and appreciators of the _special items _myself and my Fighting Partner picked up on our travels. We were hardly contributing or encouraging to Kingsley's own tendency to encourage such behaviour. Our sister on the other hand…

She was nasty enough with her punishments. She might not prank anyone but her attention to detail when she wanted to _threaten _someone…was second to none.

Anyone with half a brain did not want to get on her bad side.

And in her mind, her attempts were for a good reason. Anyone else's…

Rarely.

Unless she believed it was the best method to make someone pay.

**-The Elders are in a bad enough humour as it because of Sirius and of the latest news about the Major Battle. Don't give them even more reason to be pissed off at our Kata.**

**I'll talk to you soon. **

**Be safe.**

**I love you.**

**Ginny-**

Keeping her safe left his sister in close proximity to the Elders. The ones who remained in Hogwarts for the most part didn't travel often, and with the added _bonus _as the Elders were inclined to put it, of Members of The Order being troublemakers…

Anger seemed to have become their usual staple behaviour.

Combine his sister's annoyance at being kept at Hogwarts for her own good, the never-ending temper of the Elders about the antics of their Kata and of course, I couldn't forget the actual damn War…

Ginny was more liable to be given Detention than the rest of the Kata, simply because of the close quarters.

My Fighting Partner suddenly snorting cut me from my thoughts.

'I have a feeling that she might have _bumped _into someone or something that the Elders aren't happy about,' he said, cocking his head.

Hell, if she had it wouldn't have been a pretty sight. There were quite a few Groups that Ginny did not get along with, not counting the Idiot and his Lapdogs and of course several organizations. She never held back when she was faced with any of them and the Elders…

The Elders had gone as far as to Ban both Sides from seeing each other. If Ginny saw any of them walk onto the Grounds of Hogwarts, she was expected to disappear and not exchange a word with them.

It was the same for the other Group.

Of course, this rarely went to plan. None from that Side ever seemed to realise that the Elders had done this to try and stop them from being wounded. They just…

So, one of them would say something and Ginny wouldn't be able to keep herself from retaliating. And then moments later… The Group was wounded, Ginny was shrieking and the Elders not only got a headache but also had to untangle yet another mess.

Sometimes I would almost swear that if Ginny wasn't a Healer specifically Stationed at Hogwarts for a reason, the Elders would be sending her as far away from any potential –argument starters- as possible.

'Fuck,' added my Fighting Partner, 'I've got an even better feeling that it's probably someone who Percy has to deal with… Ginny's going to have to procure a very good present to make up for him having to deal with that.'

I stared at him.

'Why do you think it's one of the True Wizards?' I said.

My Fighting Partner barked out a laugh.

'Because she knows that if she hurt the Idiot or any of his Lapdogs,' he said, 'or any of the Groups that she has problems with, we'd be perfectly fine with that. So, she'd tell us that she had gotten into another fight with them. One of the True Wizards though…'

He shook his head.

'Any arguments with them make it harder for Percy to deal with them,' my Fighting Party added. 'She knows she shouldn't. So when she does…it's only a hint. So… I think she has.'


	8. The Betrayed Chrys

Wasn't this the bloody proof that the entire day was a complete write-off? Over nine hours at work, not counting the commuting to the fucking building with the psychopathic boss and he'd come home to a fight. Ric against the rest of the Group, Adela egging him on with her snarky comments about the reason _why _he had ended up in trouble with the teacher, and Perri…

Bloody bastard _lived _off the chaos of the entire mess. The only time that spark snapped back into his eyes was when he was the cause of trouble because it wasn't as if there wasn't enough _excitement _in their lives as it was.

Oh, no.

Perri wanted more.

Always bloody well wanted more.

Slight tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips. That God damn glint in his eyes as Perri pulled himself to his full height as if there was an actual rod up his ass and not a metaphysical one. Two seconds away from a smirk and yet another comment that made him feel _so _proud.

'Anything that bitch believes in,' hissed Adela's voice, 'you nod your head in agreement with, Ric. You pretend she makes perfect sense and don't argue! What part of this do you not understand? You had her last year and we had to go through this with you more times than I can bloody count because you keep pissing her off!'

'I am not going to let her think that she actually understands the bullshit she tries to string along in her lectures,' said Ric, once again deciding to abuse the couch's arm with a fist. 'Just because she thinks she can incorporate historic strategy into the mind numbness of her subject-!'

'If she sees a connection,' said Adela, uncurling her legs and sending the textbook on her lap sliding to the ground with a bang, 'then let her think she has a connection! She isn't going to change her mind just because you _think _that it's bullshit!'

'Because it is!'

'Aw,' cut in Perri's dry voice, complete with cocking his head as if that would not piss Chrys off even more, 'look at the two lovebirds having a little tiff.'

Adela turned her attention off Ric long enough to give him the middle finger as Christian growled:

'Considering your own state of your love life, I'd keep my nose out of their non-existence one.'

Perri sniffed.

'Trying to use logic against her won't work Ric! You might as well try to teach her that the moon is made of cheese!' said Adela.

Ric snorted.

'I'll bring my copy of Wallace and Gromit with me next time then,' he muttered.

'You're a fucking idiot, Ric,' said Adela. 'Since you're so insistent that you get a degree in Sports-'

'Not my fucking fault that Chemistry is involved,' interrupted Ric. 'If I could, I wouldn't take her bloody class.'

'If you'd had gone in early enough you could have requested to get the other teacher!' said Adela.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Ric threw himself onto the arm of the couch and slipped onto the seat. End of argument for him. He had, as always, backed himself into a corner and now couldn't get himself out of it.

Chrys rolled his eyes.

Ric also shouldn't be stupid enough to try and pick a fight with Adela.

But, there was a reason why he could never have a romantic relationship with Adela. They barely managed to keep civil with each other as friends, and though it was almost as if they thrived off the arguing…

Being _together _would just cause the pair of them to kill each other at best. At worst…

Chrys snorted.

And they were supposed to have been the second Golden Couple.

Wonder what it would be thought of now? How the two tore strips out of each other routinely and…

Chrys inwardly shook his head.

Fuck it if he was going to think along those lines again. He was not letting-

'Open up!'

Chrys' body cringed.

That damn voice. And the bloody banging against the front door… It was bloody everywhere. Rocketing around the small department and making it sound.

How the Hell…?

Chrys closed his eyes tightly. He knew that it wouldn't chase her away. She wouldn't go just because Chrys was _trying _to ignore her presence at their front door.

Keep on hitting the wood.

Keep on roaring through the thin wood.

Couldn't bloody well get rid of her until someone…

Why did she have to choose today? As if enough hadn't gone wrong already… Just had to add the fucking landlady to the mix.

And there was only one way of dealing with her as well.

Ignoring didn't work. Neither did trying to avoid her. Christian had managed to prove that the first time he had darted through the fire escape door (the alarm had long ago been disabled) to disappear only to realise that the gate guarding the alley from the main street had been locked and there was now wire on the top.

And Nondle had still managed to corner him.

She always somehow found them to demand…more money.

Money.

Always God damn money.

The Group always tried to pay her on time just so that she wouldn't… So that she would leave them alone.

That's what they wanted.

Just be given the space they needed.

Chrys sighed softly.

But try telling that to the mentally incapable of rational thought landlady.

Not this time. Chrys wasn't going to take part in that never-ending conversation. Someone else could…

Chrys forced himself to take a deep breath.

He needed to calm down.

Back to what he had been taught. What they had learnt all those years ago…

'I know all of you are in there!' screeched the woman's voice again. 'I heard that thump! Don't think I can –forget- it!'

Damn. Damn. Damn.

No.

Breathe.

Start the count.

With another deep intake of air, Chrys mentally counted down from ten.

'Ignore her,' hissed Ric, grabbing one of the throw-pillows (an insistence of Adela and Susieve's), letting it hang from the tips of his fingers as he violently shook it in the direction of the front door. 'She can't get it, no matter what she shouts.'

He snorted.

'Dead bolts will keep her out,' he added.

'How wonderful,' said Adela, slightly squinting her eyes in the classic indication that she… Shit. 'The one responsible tries to console _us _that there will be no consequences.'

'She wasn't _disturbed _by me,' said Ric, with another sharp flick of his wrist that nearly dislodged the pillow from his grip. 'Heard the lot of you yelling when I was entering the building.'

Adela's eyes narrowed even further. Not from pain, but from…her own anger.

'Still be the catalyst,' she said. 'Final straw.'

Ric gave a small roll of his eyes. One of the few slivers of his old personality that he still hung on to…much to the annoyance of Perri.

Though it wasn't as if Perri hadn't _kept _some of his own quirks that pissed Chrys and the rest of the Group off constantly.

'She won't go away simply because we refuse to acknowledge her,' cut in the voice of Christian, as always the Voice of Reason.

And the one to actually speak it, instead of just letting it fester within. A nagging thought that should be listened to, but…

God damn it!

'Hardly could concentrate will all that noise,' said Adela, turning her squinted eyes on him. 'Think we'd let her stay out there when we can't even…'

Her mouth twisted as the rest of her threat… melted away. She couldn't…

It was still hard sometimes, to not mention…

'And if you think that I can't hear your whispering…' interrupted the voice of Nondle as she gave the door another thump. 'Open this door or else I will use the Master Key to-'

'Can't just enter without our permission,' said Ric.

'And of course those are followed,' said Perri, cocking his head as his eyes indicated the front door, 'by the woman who has threatened to evict us…'

He paused, that damn smirk fluttering over his lips as he perused over them like a….

For Fuck's sake.

He was no longer the-

'I'm sure it's agreed that mentioning it would only,' Perri added, 'make us all even more…annoyed.'

'How _kind _of you to make such a statement,' said Christian in a low voice. 'And to admit that you are human.'

Ric snorted.

'What part of this do you not understand!' snapped Nondle's voice. 'Open this door or else…'

A growl erupted from Ric. He had his legs swung off the couch, arms steadying himself to haul himself only…

Chrys reached him first.

Grabbed Ric's upper body, pushing him back onto the couch, Chrys towered over Ric (he was capable of it even with the height difference). But it was one of the best defences Chrys had against…

'I'm not going to get us kicked out,' said Ric, giving himself a full body shake as he glared up at Chrys.

Only, no matter what fire was in Ric's eyes was nothing compared to what Chrys had faced before. What he had seen in Ric's expression, staring at him, when Ric and he…

'Hopefully without the drama of Perri's,' murmured Chrys, arching an eyebrow.

Ric snorted.

'No one could match that,' he said.

Due to the fact that none of the Group would allow such a situation to erupt again. No one would let Susieve-

'Teetering on the edge of revenge, again Chrys?' said Perri, before giving small shakes of his head. 'Tut. Tut. That never ends well.'

His grey eyes bore into Chrys' green ones.

A reminder.

A gentle poke of the past and the consequences when Chrys allowed…

Chrys swallowed.

Revenge only brew…

'Someone needs to _deal _with her,' said Christian, tilting his head.

His gaze pointedly ignored Adela (though there was no mystery to that after the last time Adela had _spoken _to Nondle), Susieve (to be kept away from everyone) and Ric (for obvious reasons) and instead settled it on…

Ah Hell.

Chrys glared back.

Did Christian really think it would be a good idea if Chrys went anywhere near Nondle? They knew Chrys wasn't…very happy with _anything. _

Not allowed to _argue _with any within the Group, but Nondle…?

Sure. Let Chrys vent out on her.

Chrys' lips quivered.

Even he knew that was a bad idea.


End file.
